Melee Weapons
Melee weapons in State of Decay 2 are for dispatching enemies and threats up close and personal. About Melee Weapons Melee weapons fall into three categories. Each category has it's corresponding Fighting Skill that makes your characters use the given melee type more efficienty against the threats crossing your path. The fourth fighting skill (Endurance) features a special move that works equally well regardless of the type of melee weapon you are using. Bladed Weapons Bladed Weapons usually have higher Dismember, Lethality and Speed values than Blunt Weapons, making them more efficient in mowing down zeds in quick succession, however you can only hit one target at a time. When you specialize your character in Swordplay you'll be able to do Leg Sweeps with Bladed Weapons to cut down the zeds' legs. This way they're a lesser threat and easier to kill. Keep in mind that you're only able to cut off regular zeds' legs. When you reach level 7 with Swordplay you'll be able to Execute standing zeds as well (only when you have a Bladed Weapon equipped). Note: The Golden Eagle and Wyvern weapons can only be obtained through modding. List of Bladed Weapons: * Apocalypse Sword (Doomsday Pack) * Bastard of Belleau Wood * Bowie Machete * Brush Axe * Carpenter's Hatchet * Carving Knife * Ceremonial Bayonet * Cleaver * CLEO Battle Blade (Daybreak DLC) * CLEO Hand Axe (Daybreak DLC) * CLEO Longblade (Daybreak DLC) * Cutting Machine Blade * Echo-1 Wraith * Echo-2 Mamba * Excadaver * Golden Eagle * Grasscutter (Prepper's Pack) * Grillmeister (Independence Pack) * Hatchet * High-Angle Rescue Hatchet (Critical Response Pack) * Ice Axe (Bundle Up Pack) * Kama * Katana Machete * Kukri * Machete * Mail-Order Wakizashi * Monogear Axe * Mower Blade Sword * Noodle Knife * Parang * Razor-Edge Machete * Razorbite Axe * Rebar Blade * Replica Bastard Sword * RTX Extermination Blade * Skullsplitter (Survival Pack) * Slasher Machete (Fearsome Footage Pack) * Sweet Skull Sword * Tactihawk * Trench Tool * Ultralight Axe * Veteran's Machete * World War I Bayonet * Wyvern Blunt Weapons Blunt Weapons usually have higher Impact, Knockdown and Durability values than Bladed Weapons, making them more efficient in crowd control by knocking down zeds. You're also able to hit multiple zeds at once with them. When you specialize your character in Striking you'll be able to do Grant Slams with Blunt Weapons to knock down every zed facing your swing. List of Blunt Weapons: * Ancestral Mace * Apocalypse Bat (Doomsday Pack) * Barbed Wire Bat (Fearsome Footage Pack) * Bell Club * Breaching Hammer * Championship Bat * CLEO Greathammer (Daybreak DLC) * CLEO Mace (Daybreak DLC) * CLEO Warhammer (Daybreak DLC) * Crow's Beak * Crowbar * Danforth Slugger * Deck Destroyer * Demo Hammer * Escrima Stick * Fire Chief's Crowbar * Fire Poker (Bundle Up Pack) * Freedom Ringer (Independence Pack) * Gaff Hook * Halligan Tool * High-End Escrima Stick * L6-Steel Mace * Mace * Masterwork Bokken * Metal Bat * Metal Nightstick (Critical Response Pack) * Military Riot Club (Critical Response Pack) * Nail Puller * Oversize Mallet * Persian Meel * Pipe * Pipe Threader * Pipe Wrench * Police Baton * Police Chief's Baton * Police Riot Club (Critical Response Pack) * Rebar * RTX Crusher * Shinai * Tire Iron * Titan Bat (Apocalyptic Pack) * Tow Hitch Club (Go Bag Pack) * Transmission Mace * Ubermallet * Wooden Bat * Zed-Swatter (Survivor's Pack) * Zedpiercer (S.H.T.F. Pack) Close Combat Weapons Close Combat Weapons are your emergency weapon in case your Melee Weapon breaks. You can also use them purposely as main melee weapons but without the Close Combat Fighting specialization it's not a good idea. All Close Combat Weapons share the same stats making each of them cosmetic only. List of Close Combat Weapons: * Antler Knife (Bundle Up Pack) * BBQ Fork (Independence Pack) * Chef's Knife * Combat Knife * Echo-C1 Stiletto * Echo-C2 Tanto * Echo-C3 Karambit * K-Bar * Police Knife (Critical Response Pack) * Rescue Knife (Critical Response Pack) * Rusty Screwdriver * Señor Pokey (Fearsome Footage Pack) * Wrench Blade (Go Bag Pack) Trivia # The Señor Pokey, the Slasher Machete and the Barbed Wire Bat weapons are references to famous films and TV series. Category:Equipment and Items